criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Fast, Furious
Fast, Furious & Killer is the ??th case of the game. Case Background Kelly Smith used to be an escort. Jason Rice called her at his house for having an affair (obviously he paid Kelly). When Jason wasn't looking, Kelly stole his money, his jewels and his car key. Jason has noticed it only a week later and he went to the police to report the fact. One day, when Jason was going to home, he saw Kelly when she wass crossing the road. After seeing her, Jason accelerated and hit her to death. Victim *'Kelly Smith '(Died after being hit by a car when she was crossing the road) Murder Weapon *'Hit to Death' Killer *'Jason Rice' Suspects *Helen Brooks (Brooks Car Dealership manager; This suspect drives, smokes, is looking for a house and has a cellular phone.) *Peter Burton (Mechanic; This suspect drives and smokes.) *Gordon Meadows (Lawyer; This suspect drives, has green eyes, is looking for a house and has a cellular house) *Tom Dunklin (Realtor; This suspect has green eyes, is looking for a house and has a cellular phone.) *Jason Rice (Student; This suspect drives, smokes, has green eyes, is looking for a house and has a cellular phone.) Killer's Profile *The killer drives. *The killer smokes. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is looking for a house. *The killer has a cellular phone. Crime Scenes 25th Street - Bus Stop Brooks Car Dealership - Helen's Desk Disused Parking Lot - Parking Lot Exit Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate 25th Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Smartphone, Victim's Handbag, Cigarette Butt) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; UPDATE: The killer drives.) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; UPDATE: The killer smokes and has green eyes.) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Picture. (00:30:00) *Ask Helen about the car which hit the victim. *Investigate Brooks Car Dealership. (Clue: Pile of Wheels) *Examine Pile of Wheels. (Result: Bloody Wheel) *Examine Bloody Wheel. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Helen about the victim's blood. *Talk to Peter Burton about the bloody wheel. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Gordon Meadows said he found the car. *Investigate Disused Parking Lot. (Clues: Burnt Car, Empty Cigarette Pack) *Inform Helen of her car. *Examine Empty Cigarette Pack. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Peter Burton's Fingerprint) *Talk to Peter about his presence at the parking lot. *Ask Gordon if the driver of the car was Peter Burton. *Investigate Parking Lot Exit. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Real Estate Ads; UPDATE: The killer is looking for a house.) *Talk to Tom Dunklin if someone called him for the highlighted ad. *Analyze Customer's Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Jason Rice if he's searching a house. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Helen's Desk. (Clue: Pile of Newspapers) *Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Real Estate Ads) *Ask Helen if she's looking for a house. *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Backpack, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Jason's Backpack. (Result: Cigarette Pack) *Give back to Jason his backpack. *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; UPDATE: The killer has a cellular phone.) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Tom Dunklin. *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clue: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Personal Organizer) *Examine Personal Organizer. (Result: Tom's Personal Organizer) *Give back to Tom his personal organizer. (REWARD: Burger) *Gordon Meadows needs help. *Investigate Disused Parking Lot. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (03:00:00) *Give back to Gordon his briefcase. (REWARD: 18,000 XP) *Talk to Helen Brooks. *Investigate Helen's Desk. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Alarm Remote Control) *Give back to Helen the alarm remote control. (REWARD: Racing Driver Costume, Racing Driver Helmet)